


Nothing But Blue Skies

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jack have an F302 and nowhere to land it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing But Blue Skies

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #008 "sky"

" _General O'Neill_ ," said General Chekov, from the bridge of the Russian ship Korolev, sounding annoyed and slightly harried. " _My engineers inform me that our F302 bays have been too badly damaged for you to return to us. You and Colonel Carter will have to land on the planet and use the Stargate to return to Earth_."

Jack sighed— with their luck, he really shouldn't have expected anything else. "Acknowledged, _Korolev_ ," he said. "O'Neill out."

As bad as joint US-Russian missions usually were, this one was a doozey. Jack and Sam had only been passengers on Chekov's ship, hitching a ride to Dakaara to help Teal'c and Daniel work out a few kinks with the Free Jaffa Nation. That was before they'd gotten the Tok'ra distress call from PX-whatever, asking their assistance with a freak meteor problem.

Three hours and one patented Carter-built doohickey led to Jack and Sam taking one of _Korolev's_ F302s for a spin. There was a lot of science technobabble involved that Jack hadn't even begun to understand, but it had worked. The meteors had been dealt with and the planet saved, but they hadn't taken into account that the Russian ship's pilot would be that bad at dodging giant space rocks.

"Carter," said Jack. "Call up Igor—"

"Elgar," she corrected, from behind him, but he could hear her smile.

"— and have him find out where we can land this thing. Then we can get home."

Sam relayed the request. A moment later, Elgar's voice said, " _You are welcome to land here, Colonel Carter, but this world has no Stargate. Nor do we have a vessel capable of reaching Earth._ "

Jack felt an unexpected thump and turned around in alarm, only to find that Sam had leaned forward to smack her helmeted head against the back of his seat.

"Yeah, we'll get back to you," he told the Tok'ra, and shut off the comm. He wasn't that eager to hang around the Tok'ra base, either— if he hadn't had controls in front of him, he'd have copied Sam.

Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Hey, Carter?" he asked. "How much fuel do we have?"

She straightened. "A little more than half. Why—?"

The rest of her sentence was lost in a sharp intake of air as Jack sent the F302 into a steep dive. He rolled and twisted, climbed until they hit the edge of the atmosphere and dove again, then spiraled tightly before leveling out once more.

Jack paused, waiting for the inevitable lecture on Why We Do Not Play with Government Technology.

"Sir?" Was it his imagination, or did Sam sound a little breathless? "My turn."

Grinning broadly, he transferred control back to the second seat. "She's all yours, Carter."

Their F302 banked sharply, only their inertial compensator keeping them from the effects of the g-forces, and if Jack hadn't already been in love with Sam, he'd definitely have fallen for her then.

He'd always dreamed of a girl who could out-fly him.

THE END


End file.
